How Cruel Fate Can Be
by Teya Teacup
Summary: I rewrote the whole story. My previous version was short and fairly atrocious. So the new version is nicer and bit better written. Anyway, Inuyasha and Kagome. Pregnancy! Kidnapping! Demons! Battling! Everything you want in a story! Just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

How Cruel Fate Can Be

Chapter 1

This is a rewritted chapter of chapter 1. I am currently rewritng all the chapters and hope to have the whole story up soon. But don't hold me to that. Sorry for the weird spacing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said 'Kagome' Inuyasha's thoughts raced.  
"Don't come near me" he yelled. His blood was pumping with raw power.  
Kagome stepped back in shock. This wasn't the usual Inuyasha. He was different.  
In a quieter voice, he said, "The way I am now, I don't know what I might do."  
Sango and Miroku watched from the side lines, still hurt from the battle with Goshinki. They weren't sure what was going on.  
"There aren't anymore enemies left." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's mind raced, the demon blood was pumping through him and making him feel irrational.  
" Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, coming closer. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist.  
"Kagome." he replied, the words slipping past his lips. He leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. It was hard and slightly rough. Kagome froze  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, once more when the kiss was broken. She was scared.  
Inuyasha turned away, blood still pumping, mind still racing.  
'I need to go.' he thought. 'But where?' His eyes scanned the area around him. He was like an animal caught in a trap.  
Suddenly, he dashed off before anyone can stop him. Kagome, shaken by all that has happened fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Shippo, Sango and Miroku saw her fall and rushed towards her.  
"Where is Inuyasha going, Kagome?" asked Shippo in his high pitched voice.  
Miroku grunted loudly and doubled over, hand clenched around his stomach.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped. "What's wrong?"

"It's just as injury. I will be fine." He tried to smiled but they could all tell the wound was worse than he wanted to say.

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other and nodded. They both took his arms on either side and began to carry him.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine. Really," Miroku protested.

Sango and Kagome ignored him. Thy knew he was hurt badly. They left the clearing, Inuyasha was temporarily forgotten.

Later that night, as Kagome sat alone, she tried to recollected on what had happened.  
'Inuyasha , what was that' She questioned herself quietly. It had all been so odd. He had been completely different. She sighed and tucked her knees up close to her chest.  
A sudden movement at the door broke through her thoughts. She glanced up. 'Inuyasha?' She whispered.  
A glint of silver hair in the moonlight made her get up. She just wanted to make sure he was okay. She peered out the door and felt a hand grab her. She fell into someone and was quickly quieted with a hand on her mouth. She glanced up at the person she was against.  
'Sesshomaru? ' Kagome thought. She tried to wiggle away but he had her in a firm grip.

"Come girl, I need some bait." He whispered against her ear. She struggled again to get away but he was much stronger. He raised his hand and her hard on the side of the head. Kagome's world went black and she slumped against Sesshomaru.

Hours later Sango woke up. The hut was full of quiet breathing. She sat up slowly and looked around in the dark. Miroku and Shippo were still asleep but Kagome was not in her bed. Sango got up.  
'Kagome' Sango thought. She usually slept through the night. She figured it had something to do with Inuyasha. She waled over to the door and looked out. She wasn't outside. Sango searched around the hut and into the land around it. Kagome was nowhere. Sango rushed back to the hut to wake up Miroku.She shook his shoulder a bit roughly.

"Miroku," She whispered loudly.

His eyes opened quickly and relaxed when he was it was only Sango. He was puzzled for a few seconds before he smiled.  
"Good morning" he said in a sexual voice.

Sango backed up slightly.  
"Miroku, Kagome's gone." , She explained. She didn't want this to turn out any worse than it already was.  
Miroku sat up. His expression changed immediately. "When?" He asked in a more serious tone.  
"I don't know. I just woke up and she was gone." Sango said in a worried tone. "I hope she is alright. Do you think Inuyasha came back?"  
Miroku leaned back and relaxed a bit. "Probably. Their probably out together. Alone. You know, since everyone is doing it..." He said with a lecherous smile on his face.

Sango pushed him over.  
Miroku sat up slowly and grimaced in pain. Sango immediately felt bad.

"I am so sorry. I forgot," She said.

"It's okay. I'm fine," He replied. His teeth were clenched together with the pain but he was trying not to show it.

"No your not. Lay back. I'll fix your bandage and put on some more medicine." he said in a motherly way and started moving the blankets. Miroku laid back and sat still. 'At least she hasn't run away from me' Miroku thought. 'Not yet anyway.' He added to himself.

Out side the sun was dawning and birds were chirping. As a bird lighted on the hut it started to sing. However, moments later it flew off when a loud sound and a groan filtered out of the hut.

"Lecher!" Sango yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She could feel pain wracking through her head. She looked down and sighed. 'Of course,' she thought 'tied to a tree.'  
"Ah, your awake." A jeering voice sounded from the trees.  
Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing and looked at her.   
" I've been waiting for some time."  
"Sesshomaru , let me go" Kagome screamed at him. It wouldn't have made much difference if she had talked quietly.  
"I don't think so . I've been waiting for a chance to test out Inuyasha's power and now I've got it" Sesshomaru replied in an even tone. He looked like he was almost enjoying himself.  
He slowly walked up to her and reached out his hand. Kagome flinched as his cold fingers touched her face .  
"Ah, Miko do I scare you?", Sesshomaru asks in a teasing voice. His smile was chillingly cold.  
"No." Her voice wavered slightly. " Inuyasha will come save me, " She said in a more confident tone.  
" That, my dear, is what I am waiting for." He said slyly. He ran a finger down her check leaving a white line that slowly turned to red. Kagome felt something run down her cheek. Sesshomaru leaned forward and ran his tongue over her cheek, licking away the blood.  
" You taste good. Your lucky I am not going to eat you." He said and then walked away. Kagome watched him go with a disgusted look.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. The thirst for blood was still running through his veins. He hesitated  
'Where am I going? ' He asked himself. He hadn't had a lot of rational thought through the night.

Then he caught the scent of blood. It was thin and far away in the forest but he could still smell it like it was right next to him.  
'Kagome,' he thought. He smiled to himself and then ran off following the scent of blood.

Alone in the clearing, Kagome tried to work the bindings loose. They were tight around her body.  
" No use." She mumbled to herself. "You'd think Sesshomaru had done this before" She added in a sarcastic tone. Tired from effort,she gave up. She leaned against the bindings but found that hurt more than just trying to keep herself up. She leaned against the tree as best she could and watched a small bird trying to get a worm from the ground. A sudden noise in the bushes made the bird take flight. Kagome tensed and listened for the noise again.  
Inuyasha hopped out of a bush and stopped. He was still in his demon form even though it was already morning.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. She wasn't surprised to see him but she was shocked that he was still in his demon form.  
"Kagome." He whispered. His smiled returned when he smelled the blood.  
"Inuyasha! Its a trap. You have to leave. Sesshomaru is going to kill you!" Kagome pleaded with him. She struggled against her bonds. "I'm not leaving with out you.' He said. It was another rational thought that surprised him in his demon form.  
" Ah, my brother." came a voice from behind Kagome. " I've been waiting for you." Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the tree. He smiled at Inuyasha.   
"Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha yelled. He wasn't sure what was going on but he seemed to be over riding some of his own demon tenancies.  
"I don't think so." Sesshomaru jeered. "I want to test your new power."  
"Then let's go!" Inuyasha yelled , his demon side taking over again. His body tensed in expectation.  
"Inuyasha! No! He'll kill you!" Kagome screamed. She was genuinely concerned.  
"Do you doubt my power, wench?" Inuyasha asked with a evil grin.

Kagome stared at him. It wasn't like him to be like that.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Sesshomaru and flexed his claws. He rushed towards Sehsshomaru at a run. Sesshomaru easily dodged him and grinned

"You slowed down. I guess your powers did nothing for you," He teased.

Inuyasha let anger getting the better of him and rushed at him again .Sesshomaru saw this advantage and used it to turn the battle around in his favor. He used one strike of his claw and lashed Inuyasha all the way down his side. Inuyasha grunted but ignored it.

Kagome watched in fear as Inuyasha got scratched. She knew he wasn't thinking. He was running on instinct and it wasn't helping him. She needed to help. She struggled again against the bonds and this time tried to chew on her wrist bond.

Sesshomaru still had the upper hand. Inuyasha rushed him once again and missed. As he passed, Sesshomaru swiped his claws down Inuyasha's back.   
Inuyasha yelled in pain this time. The poisonous claws dug deep into his flesh.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she looked up. She franticly looked for something to help her get free. She couldn't find anything. ' If only I had some arrows.' She thought uselessly.   
Inuyasha turned around with a fresh anger and determination in his eyes. He launched himself at his brother. This time, Sesshomaru was slow to react. Inuyasha slashed his side as he leaped past. . Sesshomaru clutched his side and felt the blood.

"you actually got me. I see you have improved," he said.

Inuyasha growled and rushed at him again. Sesshomaru once again failed to react in time. This time Inuyasha stuck his claws through him.   
Sesshomaru gasped in pain. He had not been expecting that. Inuyasha pulled his claws out. He looked at his hand and licked some blood off. The smiled on his face was haunting. He plunged forward and stuck his hand back in the wound. Instead of pulling it out again he pulled his claws through him. Sesshomaru watched in shock at Inuyasha's face. The last thing he saw was the haunting smile. Sesshomaru collapsed in a heap on the forest floor. Kagome gasped in horror. She didn't know Inuyasha had that kind of strength. She saw the smile on his face and looked away. She couldn't believe he had killed his own brother no matter how much he hated him.

Inuyasha turned on Kagome, still helpless, tied to a tree. His smile widened and he walked towards her. His hand was still dripping with blood. Kagome could hear the quiet dripping of the blood. It was eerie. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. She flinched slightly.  
" Are you scared of me, Kagome?" He asks in a sly voice.  
" You sound like your brother" she whispered. She closed her eyes as his face moved towards hers. She felt his tongue lick the blood off her cheek.  
"Inuyasha, don't please." she pleaded. It felt too much like Sesshomaru. He ignored her and licked the remaining bit off.  
"Kagome." He whispered in a pleased voice. "You taste so good."  
Kagome shuddered. "Inuyasha, please untie me.", she pleaded again.   
"Why?" he asks in a mocking voice. "Your so helpless."  
Inuyasha's demon blood was taking over again. The adrenaline form the battle was gone but now he was thinking like a demon.  
"Your so beautiful." he whispered. "So helpless." He stepped back a little and licked some of the blood off his. His tongue darted out to catch a falling drip. He grinned at Kagome and then leaned forward to kiss her again. Kagome could taste the blood on his lips.  
"Inuyasha." ,she whispered, "You need to rest. Untie me, I'll help." She was hoping this might work.  
He moved closer to her. Pressing his body against hers.  
"I don't want you to die." She said in a pained tone. A tear started sliding down her face. She was really concerned for him. Inuyasha looked at her and then something clicked. Something that was human and not demon.  
'Kagome' His thoughts said.  
"Please stop crying." Came out a voice that as not harsh and sadistic but caring and concerned. "I love you, Kagome."  
Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. It was not what she had expected. She stared before replying:  
" I love you too."  
Inuyasha smiled and leaned in for a kiss. His lips brushed hers. Kagome looked right into his eyes.  
"Inuyasha."

He stared back. Waiting for her to go on.

"Sit."

Inuyasha was immediately weighted down by the necklace. He glared down at the dirt that was in mouth now. He sat up slowly and looked at Kagome.   
"Kagome." He saw how scared she looked. "I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha. " She said. She was crying again. "Please untie me ."

He hurried to untie her, quickly cutting through the bonds. He pulled her off the tree and hugged her close. She went limp in his arms and began sobbing in his shoulder. Inuyasha felt guilt cease his heart as she cried. He had tortured her unnecessarily. She couldn't look at him. She only cried.  
" Kagome. I'm sorry." He said over and over again. He wanted to erase some of the hurt he had caused. Finally, he picked her up and held her close to his chest. He walked slowly out of the clearing.

Back at the hut, Miroku was still trying to seduce Sango.  
"Sango" he said in a sexy voice. "I think I need more medicine." He leaned back in the bed. He was half dressed. He smiled at her innocently. Sango stared at him. 'Creepy monk,' she thought to herself.  
"Okay", She said with a sigh and started to prepare more bandages. She heard a noise outside the hut and froze. She turned around in time to see Inuyasha walk in with Kagome asleep in his arms. He surveyed the scene. A smile crossed his face when he saw Sango leaning over Miroku who was half dressed. Sango saw the smile and quickly retreated from Miroku. Inuyasha laughed.  
"Sango. Miroku. What are you doing?", he asked with a sly smile on his face. Sango stood up and answered "I'm not doing any thing but trying not to be molested by this sick monk." She walked out of the hut blushing profusely. Miroku smiled at him.  
"I see you got Kagome back." He said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't want to talk about it."

He laid the sleeping Kagome down in her bed and sat down next to her to keep watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha, I can't believe we have been married for 3 years already." came a soft female voice.

"I know." came Inuyasha's sleepy voice.

"I love you. "

" I love you too." Kagome felt him shift.

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. In his hand was a long, sharp knife. He held the knife to her neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered fearfully.

"Time to die. I've been waiting for this for a long time." His voice evil and full of hate.

Kagome screamed.

She woke up in a cold sweat. It took her a few seconds to re-orient herself. She was sleeping next to Inuyasha like she had been doing recently. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant things had changed between them. The pregnancy was better for their relationship. Besides the pregnancy she had been having the same dream. The dream always started with Inuyasha and her in bed in the morning. He would turn around and would have a knife. His voice always came out as the voice of Naraku.

She shuddered as she thought about it. She looked over and saw that Inuyasha was still asleep despite her movement. His shirt was off but his skin was keeping her warm in the cool morning air.

He had been shocked when she told him she was pregnant. She remembered all to well the look on his face. He had paced and then said he needed sometime to think. He left and didn't come back till the next day. Kagome didn't know where he had gone but when he came back he was different. He was happy. Since that they had been together.

Inuyasha was over excited to be a father. And even though she was young, so was Kagome. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but it had brought her and Inuyasha closer. They still hadn't found all the jewel shards but were working on it. Kagome being pregnant had brought the small group closer together. Miroku was a little disappointed about it not being his baby. Not that he hadn't tried to say it was his so he could raise it as his own but they knew the truth. At least everyone thought they did. Kagome hadn't exactly told Inuyasha it was his child. She had said she was pregnant and he just assumed. There had been that night not long ago when they were together but she knew in her heart that it wasn't right. When Sesshomaru had kidnapped Kagome no one knew what had happened. They only knew that Inuyasha had saved her. Even Inuyasha didn't know everything that had happened. Kagome told him what she could and said no more. He didn't know that the baby was Sesshomaru's. Kagome knew that this bit of information would kill Inuyasha, so she decided not to tell him.

Inuyasha stirred beside her. He opened his amber eyes and smiled at Kagome. It was waking up to those amber eyes that made her not want to tell him even more.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked in his sexy voice.

"Sort of. " Kagome said "I had that dream again."

Her face showed the worry.

"Don't worry about it. It wont ever happen. " He said trying to sound reassuring even though he wasn't entirely reassured himself.

"I know. It just worries me. I mean Naraku could be you and I would never know." She said. She felt bad that she wouldn't even be able to tell it wasn't him but she didn't have the sense of smell that he did.

"Don't worry. I'll kill you soon anyway. " Inuyasha said in a low growl.

Kagome screamed.

"Kagome. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He had been joking. But he could see it scared her anyway.

" Mmm... What's wrong?" came Miroku's sleepy voice from the corner. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

. "Sorry Miroku." Kagome said. Miroku flopped back down.

" You jerk, you woke everyone up." she whispered to Inuyasha and punched him in the chest.

. "Hey you're the one who screamed." he said and then immediately regretted it. The look on her face was scary."Sorry. Your right. I didn't mean to."

"I don't think I can forgive you." She said in a mock pout and turned her back on him.

"Really, can nothing persuade you?" He said in a teasing voice and kissed her neck.

. "Well maybe I can forgive you." Kagome replied and turned to kiss him on the mouth.

"Oh get a room." ,said Miroku, sitting up and rubbing his eyes again.

"Sorry. We thought you were asleep." Kagome giggled. She was blushing slightly.

"Yeah, like we could be asleep after you screamed. " Said Sango, also sitting up.

She smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha even though they had woke her up. She had been so excited when she heard Kagome was pregnant. It was something she had secretly hoped for since she had first met them. The whole group was excited about this baby. It was a product of love and in their minds there was no better type of child.

What they didn't know was that it was a product of rape. Pure and simple. A pang of guilt hit Kagome as she watched Sango smile and Miroku wag his eyebrows suggestively at them. She tried to keep the smile on her face. It seemed to be stuck so she kept smiling. She couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru would have done it. He had no reason to.

'I wont let this screw up. It will be my secret forever.' She thought resolutely

Apparently this resolution showed on her face because Shippo asked:

"What you thinking Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh just our journey. It's almost over. I'm sure there are no more than two shards." She said with an a sad sigh. She decided that hide what she was actually thinking. And was a good excuse to be worried.

"Kagome, you are going to stay with us. aren't you?" Sango asked uncertainly. He didn't want Kagome to leave.

"Of course she is." Inuyasha growled. "She has my child. I wouldn't let her leave." He wasn't about to let the only thing that ever meant anything to thing him in his life leave him.

"I will only go home for a few days to tell my mother I'm staying. I could never leave you guys." She said in an emotion filled voice. She didn't want to leave them. But leaving her family was going to be hard too.

Shippo ran to hug her. She hugged his close and hide her face on the top of his head. Another pang of guilt hit her. 'Inuyasha wants to raise this child as his own. But it's for the best. No one can ever know.' She tried to reassure herself. She broke the hug and looked up.

"So who's up for breakfast?" Kagome asked in a happy voice.

"Me!" said Shippo from her arms.

Inuyasha moved beside Miroku and sat down. "She's going to make a great mother." said Inuyasha, gazing fondly at her. He had worried about her at first but realized that she was prepared for just about anything.

"Yes. She is." Miroku agreed. He watched her gather food up and start cooking on a small fire.

"Have you put any thought into her dream?" Inuyasha asked still looking at Kagome. " Because she had it again last night."

"I don't know. It could just be nightmare. The fact that it's recurring though has to mean something. You know , she could be having a premonition. but that's not necessarily true. I don't know it could be anything.", said Miroku wisely.

Inuyasha stared at him. "Your helpful." He said sarcastically.

"I try to be." Miroku said in an equally sarcastic voice.

After breakfast they packed their things up and prepared to leave the hut they had spent the night in. Miroku's resourcefulness usually got them a good place to stay for the night but not always. As they walked they constantly checked to see if they could feel the jewel shards. Kagome couldn't sense any though. They spent most of the day walking. As night approached they decided to camp out. It was obvious they were going to find nothing for the day. They set up camp and sat around a small fire.

"So are you going home soon, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

Kagome looked at him eating a cup noodle.

"No. I want to find all the shards first. When I do then I will go home. But only for a short time. I don't think Inuyasha would let me stay." She said with a smile.

He nodded and mumbled through his cup noodle. "Darm stragh."

Kagome stared at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Sango and Miroku laughed. "They're so cute together," She whispered. Miroku nodded.

Kagome looked at them. They both laughed.

"Sharing sweet nothings over there?"

Sango blushed and Miroku nodded.

"Of course. We all know Sango is madly in love with me." He said as his hand inched down her back.

Sango slapped him. "Yeah right you lecherous monk."

Kagome sat by the fire an hour later. Sango was curled in a sleeping bag and Miroku was sleeping by Shippo. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laying next to her. He wasn't asleep but he was in bed already.

"You look worried." He commented.

"I'm just thinking." She replied and stared at the fire some more.

In the dark forest a small demon breathed hard as he ran. This thing he had found was wonderful. He could run faster and was more powerful. He grinned in the night. He needed to find more power. The shard that had got stuck in his paw was a blessing. He sat still for a minute, he could feel the same power again. The same as in his paw. His eyes flashed and he ran forward.

Kagome heard a branch break. It would have been normal if Inuyasha hadn't sat up behind her. He growled slightly.

"What is it?" She asked.

He sniffed the air. "A demon. He's headed this way."

Kagome stood and then she felt it. "It has a jewel shard."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Are you sure? How many?"

Kagome concentrated. "Just one." She grabbed her bow and arrow and readied and arrow.

The demon burst into the light from the fire. It had not been expecting so many humans.

On a second glance, he noticed that 3 were not human. He grinned. Testing his power on humans would have been boring. But demons were different.

Sango and Miroku sat up. They noticed the small demon. Sango grabbed her boomerang and Miroku grabbed his staff.

The demon suddenly realized it was outnumbered. It edged back as Kagome aimed. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles unpleasantly. The demon launched himself at Kagome first. She hesitated to fire and arrow. It was such a small demon. Inuyasha saw the hesitation on her face and moved. He raked his claws through the small body. Kagome screamed and fell back. The demon lay lifeless on the ground.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Thanks." She said although, a replay of not so long ago was playing in her head.

Inuyasha looked at her face bu couldn't read her expression. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine. I couldn't fire." She said. She knelled down by the demon and pull out the shard from it's paw.

"I guess it stepped on it," Sango said moving closer. She looked at the shard in Kagome's hand. "And I guess we found another one.

Kagome placed the shard in the small container she always carried them in and sat back down by the fire.

The next day Kagome woke after only a few hours of sleep. She packed up camp.

"Ready, guys?" She asked cheerfully.

Inuyasha smiled to see that she was more normal today.

They headed out into the forest again. None of them had any idea where to find the next jewel shard. However, Kagome had set a path that they all followed. None of them asked where it was going.

Finally the scenery became familiar. Inuyasha caught up with Kagome on her bike.

"We're not going to see him are we?" He asked in a almost fearful tone.

"Yes. I think he has a shard," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha groaned.

They walked a bit further before they were stopped by some wolf demons. Kagome smiled at the nearest one.

"We're here to see Koga. Just tell him Kagome's here." She said with a pleasant smile. The wolf ran off in the direction of Koga's cave.

A few minutes later Koga came out. Kagome smiled at him. "Koga!" She ran up and gave him a hug. Inuyasha growled. Koga looked shocked.

"Kagome," He said in a surprised tone.

"Koga," Kagome said. "Please give us the shards."

Koga looked at her. " Why should I ?" He asked warily.

"So we can defeat Naraku" ,She said point blank. "We need them."

Koga looked at her. "Well I don't think it's a good enough reason. I use these. But if you wanted to become my bride I might consider it," He added.

Kagome groaned and Inuyasha growled again. "Hands off wolf."

"Make me," Koga replied.

Inuyasha rushed him with Tetsaiga ( I don't think that is spelled write. If anyone can tell me how to spell it right it would be much appreciated!)

Koga ducked but felt a small nick on her leg. He looked down and saw the shard in his leg falling. He dove for it but Kagome got it first.

"Sorry Koga. We need it," She said looking up at him. Koga looked at her and pulled her to her feet. "Your the only one I would let that shard go for."

Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry, Koga." She said quietly and headed back to her small group. "Thank you." She added and walked away.

Koga watched her go. The other wolves wondered why he didn't stop them but Koga did nothing but watch.

'Somethings off with her,' he thought to himself.

After leaving Koga they stopped to eat. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

"How did you know he had a shard?" He asked.

She shrugged. "it just made sense. I didn't think we would find one anywhere else."

He looked at her face. It was once again unreadable.

"We should go to Naraku's castle tomorrow. I think it's time," Kagome said. Inuyasha noticed she was different than usual.

The next morning the small group woke early. It wasn't far to Naraku's castle but they were already eager to get this over with.

They approached the castle in the open. They walked up to the doors and could see Naraku under the eaves.

"Naraku, were here for the shard."Inuyasha yelled. He unsheathed tetsaiga and readied himself. Kagome notched an arrow and waited.

Naraku laughed.

Sango grabbed her boomerang and threw it.

The boomerang was deflected by Kagura's wind. Inuyasha leapt in towards Naraku who leapt out of the way. Inuyasha began swinging to try to him him with his attacks but kept missing. Kagome waited to see when she could fire. She saw a familiar figure come out of the castle and her expression hardened.

"Kikyou," She said.

"Kagome," She replied. "Why do we fight. Were both priestess'. We should be friends."

Kagome laughed. "Your not a priestess. Your a soulless husk. And I don't intend to let you live anymore."

Kagome aimed her arrow and fired. She knew she wouldn't hit her unless she had a way of distracting her. Kikyou laughed.

"Your never going to hit me that way. Your weak. Even without a soul I am stronger." Kikyou said and fired and arrow. Kagome dodged it and fired another arrow.

Sango tried her best to get her boomerang into hit Kagura but since her and Kanna were hiding behind it there wasn't much she could do. She glanced at Miroku and he nodded. He took the wrapping off his hand. Kagura's Widn was momentarily broken and Sango threw the boomerang. It hit Kanna's mirror. Kanna glanced down at the mirror and then disappeared. Kagura looked at Kanna's broken mirror. She didn't want to be there. She got on her feather.

"I leave him to you," She said to Sango and took off. Sango tried to hit her but was deflected again.

She looked at Miroku. "What did she mean? Do you think she's going to get help?"

Miroku shrugged. He didn't know.

Inuyasha tried to slash at Naraku with his claws. It didn't nothing.

Naraku laughed again. He had the power of so many demons that it didn't matter anymore. Inuyasha had no way of winning.

Kagome struggled to get a chance to hit her. There was no way she was fast enough. She turned quickly as she heard Sango call her name. Sango threw the boomerang and Kikyou dodged. Then Miroku opened the wind tunnel. Kagome saw this as her only chance. She fired her arrow as Kikyou fought to not be pulled in. The arrow hit her in the chest and stuck. Kikyou gasped. Miroku dropped his hand and covered it. Kikyou looked at the arrow. It ate away slowly at her body. She looked at Kagome.

"I know." She said.

Kagome stared with a frightened look.

Kikyou smiled. "Do better than I did, priestess. Never doubt love." At last Kikyou returned to the dust she had been originally. Kagome stood looking at it for a few seconds before she remembered the battle.

She ran to Inuyasha who was having trouble. She waited and then aimed her arrow. She knew only one shot would work. She didn't doubt that she could hit him though. For Inuyasha's sake she would hit. She fired.

Inuyasha watched as the arrow flew past his head. It hit Naraku on the back. His clothes curled away from the arrow as though it were fire. Naraku screamed. It wasn't the voice of a man though, it was a voice of a thousand demons who were eager to be free once again. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha watched as the demons flew from him. Some were transparent. Some were still whole.

Naraku screamed once more. His body returning to the scarred body of his original form. Naraku fell helpless to the ground. Inuyasha looked at him.

"I want my shard," He said and swung his sword. Naraku's eyes held no fear, only a silent approval. His body dissolved into dust and it mingled with the dust of the disappearing castle behind him.

Kagome walked forward and pulled out the almost complete jewel shard. She took out the pieces and fitted them together. With her powers she brought the jewel back to it's original state.

The small group sat around a small fire that Miroku had made. Kagome and Sango were bandaging a few wounds and Shippo was happily eating a cracker. They heard a crack in the forest. Inuyasha grabbed his sword.

Koga walked out of the forest and looked at them.

"Koga. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I see you defeated him," Koga replied. "I came to help but it looks like you don't need it."

"Yeah we could have used your help earlier but we all know your a big coward anyway," Inuyasha jeered.

"Want to make something of it?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha stood up, ready to fight.

"Stop it," Kagome commanded. "Just for once can't you get along?"

"Sorry," came their voices in unison. (yeah unison people)

Koga sat down and joined the small group. Koga stared at Kagome.

"Kagome," Koga said suddenly. "Something seems different about you."

Kagome blushed. "Oh. Yeah. I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

Koga's face went blank. "Your what!?" He yelled.

Kagome smiled and tried not to laugh. Koga's face changed.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked in a serious tone. "Over there." He motioned to the trees.

Kagome's smile fell. "Yeah. Sure," She said and got to her feet.

They walked a little ways into the woods before stopping.

"I don't think he'll be able to hear us now," Koga said. He looked at Kagome. "When did you become pregnant?" He asked in a serious tone.

Kagome blushed. "About a month ago,"

Koga's face creased with concern. "Did you tell them it was Inuyasha's baby?"

Kagome went pale. "Why do you ask?" She knew what was coming but was not to excited about it.

Koga swallowed hard. "It's not his baby."

Kagome looked away. "I know," She said quietly.

"You know who's it is then?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru's." Kagome looked at Koga.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Kagome quietly told him what happened. Not all the events but enough that he got the picture of what had happened. She could feel tears sliding down her face by the end. She looked up at Koga. "Please don't tell them. They can't know. It would hurt too much."

Koga hugged her. "I wont tell. But dry your eyes. Inuyasha's coming. I think he got suspicious because we were gone so long."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Thank you,Koga."

They separated and looked to Inuyasha.

His face wore a skeptical look. "What are you doing with my woman?" he growled.

"Inuyasha, I have no use for her now that she is pregnant. I merely gave her a congratulatory hug." said Koga plainly. "Well time to go. Good luck Kagome."

He walked a few feet away and then turned back. "Be nice," He called to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at him as Koga took off back to his den.

"What was that about ?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing. He was just congratulating me." Kagome said with an airy voice."Well, we should go back." They returned to the fire and sat down. Their final battle with Naraku was over.


End file.
